FF7 And Inu Yasha
by bruhmn
Summary: What Would Happen if Cloud Strife from FF7 came to the world of Inu Yasha? How will Inu Yasha feel? And what happens when Inu thinks that Kagome has a crush on Cloud…will he try and kill Cloud or just let it be…plz read..R&R Thanks!


The setting for this story is: Cloud appears in the battlefield, where Inu Yasha, and Kagome are trying to protect each other from getting hurt, Cloud notice's that Kagome is about to be attacked from behind, and try's to save Kagome, but it cost him a great deal of pain… Cloud blocks the attack from Naraku, and end's up getting cut really badly in the stomach.

Kagome: "What the?"

Inu Yasha: Beating down Naraku "you ok Kagome?"

Kagome: "Yes, I'm ok just the guy who saved me is hurt badly…" looking at Cloud.

Inu Yasha: Pick's up Cloud and carries him to Kikio's village. "Let's get him to a safe place, and quick I don't know how long Naraku will be down for."

Kagome: Agrees, and gets on bike.

A few minute's later… Kagome, and Inu Yasha, are at the village, trying to help Cloud heal.

Kagome: "Dang it, what am I doing wrong.?"

Inu Yasha: Walking in circles. "Do you know him? And does he have anything that we can use to identify him as friend or foe?"

Kagome: "All he has is this odd ID card… It says his name is Cloud, and it also say's that he is currently trying to destroy Sephiroth, the ultimate evil…"

Inu Yasha: "So he is an ally?" Looking at Cloud's weaponry carefully.

Kagome: "Inu Yasha… SIT BOY!!!"

Inu Yasha: Face hit's ground really hard, and climb's out. "What was that for?"

Kagome: "If you don't know what it is, LEAVE IT ALONE!!!" Still trying to heal Cloud with herbs.

Kikio: Walks over, and help's kagome with trying to heal Cloud.

Inu Yasha: Jump's off to blow off some steam "I'll be back in a few hour's, tell me when I get back if something good happens."

Kagome: "Good luck Inu Yasha."

Kagome, and Kikio: Focusing all their attention towards Cloud.

Meanwhile, Inu Yasha is walking around, trying to let his anger out as much as possible, while grumbling: "Man, that Cloud dude has Kagome around his little finger, and he is unconscious… HOW UTTERLY ANNOYING!!!" Start's to walk back to the village.

After getting back to the village, he notice's that Cloud is up, and walking around.

Inu Yasha: Say's snuttishly. "How is the hero?"

Cloud: "Just fine…" Winces in pain. "I had to save the beautiful youthful woman from getting hurt by that demon." Winces in pain again.

Kagome: Run's over to catch cloud from falling over. "Inu Yasha, he's lost a lot of blood, and he's kind of… off center… We'll stay in the village for a while, to make sure that he is feeling better."

Inu Yasha: growl's at Cloud. "I still don't like him… He came out of no where, and saved kagome… Don't you think that is too much of a coincidence?"

Cloud: Slowly walking around trying to get balance. "Man, this is not a fun day… I spot someone in danger, and this fellow… Call's me a coincidence, or a spy?!"

Kagome: "Well, I think that you were brave in saving me." Hug's Cloud lightly.

Miroku walk's over.

Miroku: "So this is the hero of the day… kind of sluggish for a hero…." looking slowly at Cloud.

Kagome: "As I said to Inu Yasha, he has lost a lot of blood, and is very off center."

Miroku and Inu Yasha: Sigh.

Miroku: "Well, see ya later, I gotta go impress some lucky women over there..OH SANGO!!!." walk's off.

Inu Yasha: Asking Cloud a bunch of questions.

Kagome: "Inu Yasha… LEAVE HIM ALONE!!! CANT YOU SEE HE'S HURT!!!" Looking sternly at Inu Yasha

Inu Yasha: Stops asking Cloud questions, and backs away from Cloud. "Ok, ok I'll leave him alone…"

Cloud: Walking around, trying to familiarize himself with the village.

Kagome: Giving Cloud a tour of the village, telling him all she knows about the village.

Cloud: "Why is every one kindda... Annoyed with me saving you Kagome?"

Kagome: "They are a little… Over protective of me."

Cloud: sigh's "I can see that," Looking off into the distance "How much fighting does Inu Yasha do a day?"

Kagome: "Depends… Why?"

Cloud: Point's to a spot near the tree's where Inu Yasha went. "That would be why." Looking at the bunch of moving figure's/demons.

Kagome: "UUUURRRGG!!!! He's fighting those little demon's again….." Storm's off to scold Inu Yasha.

Miroku: "Look's like Inu Yasha's going to get a beating…" Run's off before Sango catch's up.

Cloud: ¬¬ "This always happen?"

Kikio: "Yes, just about always this happens." Looking where Inu Yasha is, and spot's Kagome about to say something.

Cloud: Sigh's, and sits down, waiting for wound's to heal.

Meanwhile, Kagome is punishing Inu Yasha for trying to hurt the 'innocent' little demons.

Kagome: "SITTTTTTT!!!"

Inu Yasha: Face deep in the ground. "KAGOME!! THEY ARE NOT NICE LITTLE DEMONS!!! THEY ARE EVIL!!!!"

Kagome: THEY ARE NOT EVIL, THEY ARE NICE!!!" Not noticing the marking's in the little demon's back's.

Kagome, and Inu Yasha: Keep arguing for a while, until Kagome goes home.

Cloud: Walk's over, and look's at Inu Yasha in the giant deep hole in the ground. "you ok? And why did Kagome jump down that well.?

Inu Yasha: "I'm telling her, those little demons are evil…" Looking at the little demon's cowering behind a tree.

Cloud: Walk's near one of them, and attempts to pick it up, and gets finger bitten. "Jeez, your right Inu Yasha…." Dip's finger into potion.

Cloud and Inu Yasha: Both walk back to town, talking to each other.

Meanwhile….

Miroku: Getting thrashed by Sango.

Sango: "THIS IS FOR GROPING ME!!!!!!" Giving Miroku a trashing.

Cloud: "Can you both stop it? I wanna at least get some rest." Slowly getting into a soft bamboo bed.

Miroku, and Sango: Walk's to a secluded spot, and continues fighting.

Cloud: Wake's up during the middle of the night, and goes to the well Kagome jumped down, and jump's down it. "What is this well for….."

Inu Yasha: "You know, curiosity killed the cat…." Looking at cloud, as he climb's out of the well.

Cloud: "Oh well, I just wanted to know where Kagome went…."

Inu Yasha: … "She went home, and won't be coming back for awhile…"

Cloud: jump's down well again, and disappears

Inu Yasha: "Uuhhh…. Wdf?" walk's back to village, and goes to sleep

Meanwhile,

Cloud: "Cool, this place is amazing…." Walking around Kagome's yard, and fall's asleep in a tree that had nothing in it.

In the morning……..

Kagome: Run's to school, saying to self. "Dang it, I'm late!!"

Cloud: Wake's up, and notice's it's morning, while yawning.

Kagome's Grandpa: "YOU, IN THE TREE GET OUTTA THERE!!!"

Cloud: Still yawning. "Huh?"

Kagome's Grandpa: Grab's Cloud roughly, and force's Cloud from the tree. "I SAID GET OUT OF THE TREE!!!!"

Cloud: Awake now. "Man, could you have left me alone for a while longer….."

Kagome's Grandpa: "No." Looking at Cloud slowly, noticing the giant sword hanging from Cloud's back.

Cloud: "If you must be so rude, I'm out of here." attempt's to jump off.

Kagome's Grandpa: Grab's Cloud's ankle, and keep's Cloud there. "You must not go out in public with such weapons….." Pointing to sword.

Cloud: Drop's sword on ground, and walk's off. "I hate elders…"

Kagome's Grandpa: Goes back inside, after putting the sword in bushes.

Cloud: "Man, this place is awesome….. Nothing like what I grew up to…." Walk's around, and sits in a tree at the school where Kagome goes to.

Teacher: "Hey you, what you doing in that tree, you're supposed to be in class!"

Cloud: "awww shut up." Goes back to sleep.

Teacher: "Get to class, before I have to expel you from this school!"

Cloud: "I'm warning you, shut up…."

Teacher: "At least show me you identification…."

Cloud: Pull's out identification card. "This proof?"

Teacher: "Jaw drop. "Ok, I'm sorry to disturb you sir." Walk's off quickly.

Cloud: Grumble's. "Jeez these people are some grouchy…" Looking at all the classroom windows from outside.

About 4-5 hour's later…

Kagome: Walking home with an arm load of homework. "Man this home work is heavy…"

Cloud: "Need help Kagome?" Now carrying some of Kagome's homework.

Kagome: "How did you get here???" Looking at Cloud.

Cloud: "I took the well, how else?"

Kagome: … "You jumped down the well and ended up here?"

Cloud: Nod's.

A few of Kagome's friends: "Hey look, Kagome has a new 'boyfriend.'"

Kagome: Twitch, twitch

Cloud: "Kagome they are not worth the bother….. They are just small fish in a very big lake…"

Kagome: "You're right, they are just small fish…"

Cloud and Kagome: Arrive at Kagome's place.

Cloud: "Well, this has been an interesting day, but I gotta get going." Walk's over to tree and pull's sword from out behind it.

Kagome: "You brought your sword here?!?!?!"

Cloud: "I never know where I'm going, so why not bring my sword with me…" walk's over to the well, and jump's down it

Inu Yasha: "So how was your wonderful day of being in Kagome's era?"

Cloud: "It was a little fun… just it was a little annoying." Explaining what went on.

Miroku: "Did you meet any good looking girl's there?"

Cloud: "Miroku… I am not as sick minded as someone I know…" Glaring at Miroku

Sango: "Welcome back, how are you feeling?"

Cloud: "I'm feeling better than when I left." Take's bandage's off revealing a small scar where he was hit. "So any thing fun happen while I was away?"

Inu Yasha: "Not really…… Just I got those little annoying demons locked up for ya to kill." Pointing to a cage.

Cloud: "I'll dispose of em…" Hit's cage with sword, cage explodes into bit's taking what ever was side with it. "There, demon's gone."

Inu Yasha: "You should become a demon slayer…"

Sango: "No he shouldn't, he has his own fighting style that he use's, and it works for him."

Cloud: "I don't care, it would help if I had a few more trick's up my sleeve when fighting."

Sango: "Ok, let's get to work." Start's teaching Cloud a few thing's about demon slaying.

Cloud: Learning what he can.

Miroku: Interrupts Sango by groping her.

Sango: Start's chasing Miroku, and hit's him with demon slayer boomerang.

Miroku: .

Sango: "As I was saying……"

Cloud: Making sure not to annoy Sango.

Kagome: Climb's out of the well, and look's at cloud who is trying to learn how to slay demon's efficiently.

Cloud: Stop's, and help's Kagome out of the well. "Hello Kagome, how are you feeling?"

Kagome: "A little better….." Let's out a sigh.

Cloud: "I hope you'll be feeling better soon." Walking slowly with Sango, and Kagome.

Kagome: "Cloud, why did you remove the bandage's?"

Cloud: "Because, I'm a lot better than when you left."

Sango: "Yes, he has gotten a lot better than when you were here."

Inu Yasha: grumble's. "Man that guy is severely annoying…."

Cloud: "Is that so Inu Yasha? Am I getting severely annoying?"

Inu Yasha: Turn's bright red. "ARG!!!!" Start's to chase Cloud.

Kagome: "Inu Yasha!"

Inu Yasha: Turn's to see what Kagome wants

Kagome: "SIT BOY!!!!"

Inu Yasha: Face buried deep into ground.

Cloud: sweat drop "Kagome… There is no need to punish him, I would have gotten him back soon" Help's Inu Yasha out of the hole. "No hard feeling's Inu Yasha?" Smile's politely.

Inu Yasha: Accepts Cloud's help, and climb's out of the hole.

Kagome: "Man, Cloud and Inu Yasha get along quite well…"

Sango: "Yes, Inu Yasha, and Cloud are getting along quite nicely…"

Miroku: Walking slowly, and quietly behind Kagome, and Sango… And mumble's. "I'm going to get you Sango, and Kagome….." Gropes Sango, and Kagome both.

Inu Yasha, and Cloud: "Uh oh….." Run's for cover.

Kagome, and Sango: Turn around, face deep red, and glare at Miroku, saying angrily. …… "MIROKU!!!!!" They start beating Miroku over the head with stick's, Sango's demon slaying boomerang, and what ever else they can find.

Miroku: On ground nearly beaten to a bloody pulp "Uuuhhh….. It hurt, but it was worth it."

Cloud, and Inu Yasha: Walk out of hiding. "Is it all clear?"

Kagome, and Sango: "It's quite safe now."

Cloud: "I'll meet ya at the village, I got a few thing's to do." Jump's off.

Kagome, Sango, and Inu Yasha: "See ya later then." Still walking towards the village.

Cloud: Still jumping, looking for something of great importance, while mumbling. "Ok, I know it's around here somewhere……"

Big spider: "Who shalt disturb my rest?"

Cloud: "I disturb you from your rest." Walking past the spider.

Big spider: "Oh no you don't, you aren't getting past me, you ether got to fight or pay me 1000 gold."

Cloud: Pull's out sword ready for action. "Bring it on then."

Big spider: Attacks and miss's.

Cloud: "Is that it? Because if so, my granny could pack much more punch into it." Swing's and take's the Big spider's head off. "If that's the guardian, that was to easy…."

Guardian: "You did well to beat my weakest guard, but can you beat me?" Takes a swing at Cloud.

Cloud: Dodge's, just as the ground where his fist hit explodes. "Man, you gotta cool down…" Take's out giant chunk of ice, and toss's it onto the guardian. "There, cool off for a while."

Guardian: Looking surprised that Cloud had actually found out how to stall him for a while.

Cloud: Walk's into cave, and pick's up a random sword and jumps out. "Thank you for the sword, it'll be well use." Smiling at the guardian, and jump's back to the village as fast as can.

Meanwhile:

Inu Yasha: "Man, he's been gone for a little too long, I'm going out to find Cloud…."

Kagome: "Don't bother, he'll be back soon enough."

Inu Yasha: "How do you know?"

Cloud: "Because I'm standing right behind you Inu Yasha." Puts new, and old sword down on ground.

Inu Yasha: "So was the sword what you wanted to get?"

Cloud: "Nope, what I need is still missing, I just have a piece to it."

Inu Yasha: "A piece to what?"

Cloud: "A piece to the greatest part of the world."

Inu Yasha: "And that would be?" Looking at Cloud.

Kagome: "Yes, and that would be?"

Cloud: "I just need to collect a few things to open a portal to my home, just the problem is I don't know enough to figure it all out…."

Kagome, and Inu Yasha: Start asking about the other pieces to make the portal for cloud to go home.

Miroku: "Hey guy's, I found something…."

Cloud, Inu Yasha, and Kagome: Walk over to where Miroku is.

Cloud: "Miroku this better be good….." Looking at what Miroku had in his hand's.

Miroku: "What is this?" Holding up a small glowing piece of armor.

Kagome: Jaw drop. "Is that a piece to what you are looking for Cloud?"

Cloud: "Yep, it's a piece all right…" Looking at it closely.

Miroku: "So what is my reward for finding it?"

Cloud: "You will see soon enough…." Walking slowly, trying to put the armor piece and the sword together.

Miroku: Walk's over to Sango, and gropes.

Sango: Turn's around, and lightly slap's Miroku in the face.

Cloud: Mumbling. "I just need a piece or two more, and I can go home, I hope every one is all right….."

Inu Yasha: Killing random little annoying demon's. "Man these little thing's won't give up!"

Naraku: Lightly walk's behind Inu Yasha, and attacks.

Inu Yasha: "Nice try Naraku." Dodge's, and notice's a glowing piece of armor on Naraku.

Naraku: "You won't live this encounter!" Attack's again.

Inu Yasha: Thinking to self. "Man, I hope Kagome or someone hears the noise of me and Naraku fighting…."

Meanwhile, just out of the hearing range of the battle……

Cloud: "Kagome, do you sense something really evil near where Inu Yasha just went to?"

Kagome: "Yes, I sense it too, let's go see if we can lend Inu Yasha a hand."

Cloud: Leap's, and has Kagome on back. "Hold on, this is going to be a bit rough…"

Inu Yasha: Bleeding, and hurt badly. "Kagome….."

Naraku: "Your finished Inu Yasha!!!" Attack's Inu Yasha

Cloud: "NOOO!" Block's Naraku's attack, and rip's off the glowing armor that Naraku was wearing. "If any one can kill Inu Yasha, it isn't going to be you NARAKU!"

Naraku: "You pitiful weak human, I nearly killed you last time, what thing's your stronger now?"

Cloud: Nod's. "KAGOME, FIRE IT NOW!!!!"

Kagome: Fire's the arrow, and nail's Naraku into a tree.

Cloud: "Good night, and don't wake up!" Hit's Naraku in the face.

Inu Yasha: "Thanks guy's, you saved me."

Cloud: "I only did it, because Naraku was wearing the piece I needed to get home." Puts the full armor together, and a portal open's up, enveloping the armor.

Kagome, Inu Yasha, Sango, and Miroku: They all say good-bye, and go back to the village.

Cloud: Walk's though the portal, and make's sure Barrett, and every one is ok. "You guy's ok?"

Team: "Ya, we are ok, we missed you Cloud!!"

Portal: Close's.

Cloud: Swears "Damn it, I was going to head back… Oh well." walking away with his friend's, and ally's

The End!


End file.
